


Soul of a Weary Traveller

by BlackWerewolf888



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, My First Fanfic, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWerewolf888/pseuds/BlackWerewolf888
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a reason the Champion of Ash keeps coming back to Firelink Shrine (and it's not just the level-ups). He is deeply in love with the Fire Keeper, but she seems devoted only to her duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Return to Firelink Shrine

"Welcome home, Ashen One".

Her voice was soft and sad, as always, just like the black velvet she was wearing. But it was a welcome nonetheless, and one that warmed me to my very core, the same way an ember would have. I smiled, even though I knew she couldn't see me.

"Speak thine heart's desire".

I had nothing to do this time. I didn't have any souls. I had lost them all, again, and again, and again. This time I came back just for her. To hear her voice and see her.

She was always there, waiting for me, ready to welcome me. She was the only comforting voice in this forsaken land. There was many a time when, weary of dying over and over, I crawled back to her just for a touch of that comfort.

This was one of these times.

I preferred to come back as a victor. To offer her thousands of souls, knowing that her touch would make me stronger. Power was all I cared about at first, but then I found myself coming back and laying my very soul to her feet just for the sake of her touch. For those brief moments of contact that made all the difference.

I yearned for the caressing of her fingers. For her small smile every time that I knelled before her. This had become my true reward; for, after wandering for so long in the dark, after killing and being killed many times over, after facing horrors I could never imagine, this is what I looked back to. This is what kept me sane. The thought of beauty. The thought of comfort. Of friendship. Of love.

In my darkest times, it wasn't the thought of power that kept me going. That only drove me mad faster and made my hollow chest feel colder still. What kept me going was the wish to come back to her triumphant and let her gentle touch heal my soul.

My body, I could heal it myself. But it takes much more to heal a soul.

For me, it took her.

"Ashen One?"

Her smooth voice was like soft droplets, washing away the dark from my soul. I inhaled deeply, to clear my head, but her sweet smell filled my lungs, making my thoughts even hazier.

I saw her hand slowly outstretching towards me.

"I'm sorry, my lady. I have nothing for you this time", I mumbled.

"Oh". Her hand trembled in mid-air and then hid into her black robes. "Then you have no need for me yet".

I closed my eyes and took another deep breath. "No, I guess not", I said quietly. "I'm sorry for bothering you".

"I'm at your service, Ashen One. There is no need for you to apologize to me".

Her lips twitched into a small smile and the final thorns of darkness within me melted away. I didn't deserve this smile, not this time, but I couldn't help feeling grateful.

I took her image in. Her slender figure, her white hair, her smiling lips. This was all the strength i could have hoped for. Now I could head back to the depths of the Profaned Capital with a ray of light kept within my heart.

"Thank you, my lady", I said and bowed deeply, though kind of ungracefully.

She bowed back. It always made me wonder, this responsiveness of hers to every little one of my gestures. She couldn't see me, I knew that much. Could she feel the movement of my body? Was there a way for her to know such things? And, if there was... Did this mean that she knew more about me than I thought? Did she know of my feelings for her? Could she feel them?

Could she feel the way her sight warmed my body, the way her voice made my skin crawl? The way the touch of her fingers made me tremble?

The way I longed for her lips...?

If she could... Then she didn't show it. Perhaps it embarrassed her. Perhaps it was her way of showing me that she is there, helping me, because it is just her duty. I was just an Unkindled, after all, like so many others.

"Well... I'd better get going. I have unfinished business with Yhorm", I said.

I thought I saw a reaction, I thought her hands twitched, but then she said gently, "Farewell, Ashen One", and I was on my way.


	2. Greirat's Story

The swirling, white ash subsided and I found myself once more at Firelink Shrine.

My hands reached up to my newest acquisition, the Wolf Knight helm that rested on my head, and I lowered the blue fabric that covered my face. I breathed deep in the familiar scent of the Shrine. It was so much better than that dark place I had been off to lately.

My eyes searched for a pale figure, clad in black, and i spotted her on the steps that encircled the bonfire. She must have heard me arriving, for she stood up and turned to face me. The sight of her made me feel as if a thousand arrows were piercing my body.

This time I was bringing with me a loot of thousands of souls, so I kneeled before her proudly. I lifted my eyes and saw her smiling, leaving me breathless once more.

Her smile was different this time. Normally, a deep melancholy restrained her expressions. She was a Fire Keeper, somebody whose duty was to ensure the longevity of light; but, ironic as it might be, something inside her was trying to dull her own light.

This time, though, she let me catch a glimpse of it. Her smile was wider, radiating happiness - a feeling her inner self always seemed too determined to keep in shackles.

I didn't dare avert my gaze. If my return had managed to make her happy enough to break through the chains of duty and rules, I wanted to savor every moment of it. Who knows how long it would be before she would let herself go like this again?

I wanted to free her. I wanted to give her the chance to let go without any more guilt. She shouldn't have to hide her feelings. She should be free to dream, to hope, to want, to decide for herself. There was not much room for these things in this land, anyway, but if I could carve out even a grain of happiness for her, I would. To hell with the Fire, if her duty was such a prison for her soul.

But... How could I know if this was the right thing for her? How could I be sure that I was not just being selfish?

Perhaps she didn't want to let go of her duty. If being the Fire Keeper was the purpose of her life, who was I to strip her from it?

I didn't know a thing about Fire Keepers. I didn't know if they chose that path by themselves. I wanted to give her the chance to dream, to hope, to choose, but what if she had, after all, chosen this path?

What if her dream and her hope was the linking of the Fire and nothing more? What if her wish was to help me achieve this goal? What if that was what was truly making her happy?

It seemed that my wish was selfish, after all. I should do whatever would make her happy, not me. She was always saying that she was at my service, but it was the other way around.

I lowered my head and offered my souls to her.

"Very well. Then touch the darkness within me. Take nourishment from these sovereignless souls".

Normally I would take off my helmet, to allow myself to feel her touch. This time I left it on. If I was to truly serve her, I shouldn't let myself be distracted by my own desires.

I could feel the power inside me growing as she chanted incantations with her soft voice. Her hand was on the top of my helmet, but I could feel the warmth of the strength of thousands of souls searing through the metal and into my skin. When the chanting stopped, I was more potent and determined than before.

"Farewell, Ashen One".

I took this as my cue to stand; but before I managed to do so, I was immobilized by a most unexpected gesture. Her fingers glided down my helmet until they reached me exposed cheek. She caressed my skin softly, tracing the line of my jaw until she reached my chin.

It lasted only a few moments. It stopped as unexpectedly as it had started, before i could enjoy it as much as I wanted.

It was as if my previous thoughts melted away. Now all I wanted was for her to touch me again. But then...

"May the flames guide thee".

...she wasn't smiling anymore. She was steeped in a melancholy deeper than I had ever seen. I wondered once more if my thoughts were clear to her, if she had understood my wish for her and found it inappropriate. But, could she be mad at me, since she just just caressed me when she needn't even come to contact with my skin?

I couldn't understand what was going on inside her. If only she didn't wear this mask... If I could see her eyes, I could read in them all the things she wouldn't - or couldn't - tell me.

I stood up and bowed. Perhaps I would find out what the truth was, sooner or later, but until then I would be careful not to make her feel uncomfortable again.

I had one more matter to take care of before leaving Firelink Shrine. With my remaining souls I had to stock up with arrows, throwing knives and firebombs. I walked past the Shrine Handmaid and headed down the hallway to Greirat's little corner.

"Oh, hello, you're back! And in one piece!", he exclaimed, delighted, when he saw me. I really liked this little, friendly creature: that is why I had saved his back numerous times, though I doubted that he knew that.

As we exchanged goods his sparkly eyes pierced though me. "You are really pensive today, my friend. Is there something troubling you?", he asked. I shook my head and he let a small laugh that sounded like a sharp exhale. "Little Greirat knows what's in your mind. You know...". He leaned in closer and lowered his voice. "The Fire Keeper has been acting strange lately".

That managed to catch my attention. "What do you mean?"

He grinned slyly. "I think that she gets more and more eager for your return as time goes by. After the last time you left, she developed a new habit: she tends to walk around the bonfire for hours on end. If you ask me...", he laughed, "she is always waiting for you".

The thief watched me with a huge grin on his face, but I knew better. "It is her duty to guard the Flame. It's logical, her being anxious about me and my quest".

"About you, my friend. Not your quest", he sang merrily.

Poor Greirat. His intentions were good, but he had no idea what he was talking about. The Fire Keeper was always on my mind; under the sun of Lothric or during the endless night of Irithyll, in the darkness of the Untended Graves or by the fores of Smouldering Lake, I kept thinking of her. But still, I never got to understand what she was thinking. I never knew what was in her how could Greirat know? She was a mystery to me and everyone else.

He saw me shaking my head and giggled again. "You are an unbelieving fellow, ain't you? But tell me, then, how come I heard her sigh your name?"

"You-what?", I stammered, trying to process what he just said. The look on my face must have been rather enjoyable, for his grin grew even wider. "Explain yourself!", I demanded.

"Well...". He let another one of his sharp-exhale laughs. "You know this tower just by the Shrine? Sure you do, since you defeated that mad fellow that stood guard by its door".

"I know. The Fire Keepers' graves are in there. What about it?"

"Yes, it's a nasty place, full of coffins, but it's also the only deserted place around here nowadays. So, sometimes, I hide some of my merchandise there - so many coffins with nothing but dust in them! Ah, the perfect place if you want to hide something!", he winked.

"Get to the point".

"The point is, you had just left and you had depleted my stock of arrows, so I thought I'd go to the tower to fetch some from my hiding place. But there was somebody else in there already".

I felt my heart skip a beat.

"It was the Fire Keeper! I thought I heard her talking, so I crept in closer to see what this was about, but then I understood: she wasn't talking, she was sighing, and she was sighing your name - in a most... inappropriate tone, if I may add", he said gleefully.

"What... What do you mean?". But I knew what he meant. It was just impossible for me to conceive. "Did you...?". I swallowed, to clear my throat, but the blood in my veins was already rushing and my mind was racing, so it was hard to keep my voice steady. "Did you see anything more?"

"Now, now! Creeping like this on our Fire Keeper in her private moments isn't acceptable even for a nasty old thief like me!"

"Right", I murmured.

Could he be lying? He had no reason to. So, if this was true... Then she had desires of her own, after all. She just couldn't express them to me, or to anyone else, for that matter. She was forced to keep them for herself, just like her feelings and her thoughts.

If this was true, she did want more from her life... from me.

She just couldn't admit it. For some reason, she couldn't. But who was there to force her to keep living in restraint? Who was there to punish her for her feelings?

She was battling with herself, and only herself. Her shackles was her sense of duty. Her prison was her mind. But she longed for more. I finally knew that now.

I heard Greirat's quiet laugh. "Consider it a thanks for all the times that you kept an eye on me", he said. So he had figured that out, too.

I made a small bow and ran up the stairs and down the corridor, towards the bonfire.

I knew exactly what I had to do now.


	3. The Bell Tower - part 1

The Fire Keeper turned towards me when she heard my footsteps approaching her. I stopped in front of her and bowed. She bowed back. I stared at her in silence. Now that the time had come, I was lost for words.

"Are you all right, Ashen One? You are breathing hard. Are you tired?", she asked, with genuine concern in her voice.

It was true that my breathing was fast and heavy. I tried to control myself. I would never pull through this if I didn't calm down.

I looked around, as if the right words would appear in the thin air around me. I noticed Ludleth watching us from his throne. I turned around and glanced at the Shrine handmaid. And then it hit me.

"My lady", I said in a low voice, bowing again to the Fire Keeper, "would it be too much if I asked you a favor?"

"A favor?", she repeated, surprised. "I'm at your service. You may ask whatever you want".

"Then come and take a walk with me". She seemed taken aback by the impatience in my voice. "...If you please", I added hastily. I still didn't know what I would say to her, but I was sure it would be much easier to express my feelings without everyone at Firelink Shrine staring at us.

"If that pleases you, Ashen One, then of course I will". She outstretched her hand for me to take it. "Would you mind leading the way? Just, please... Don't take me too far away from my bonfire".

"Don't worry", I said and took her hand. Once I felt her smooth, cool skin against mine, a new wave of determination filled my heart. I looked at her masked face and felt my insides catching fire.

This was it. No turning back.

I pulled at her hand lightly and led her up the stone steps that circled the bonfire. To our left were the thrones of the Lords of Cinder, but I turned right and then left again, leading her further up. I flt her momentarily squeeze my hand as we climbed those steps. She was excited, I could tell, even though she didn't show it.

When we reached the landing, we walked through the arched doors and out of the Shrine, to the patch of dirt where a Tree of Giants stood and where a seed had yet to fall. It was cloudy as ever and a light breeze hit my face and shuffled the Fire Keeper's hair.

"Are we outside?", she asked softly and I thought I saw her smile.

"Yes. You will have to excuse me, but we have more walking to do", I replied as I led her up more steps and into the small tower with the spiral staircase and the caved-in roof. This place was fine, as far as I was concerned, but Patches was too close. I wanted a more private place and I had just the perfect one in mind.

"Are we still in the Shrine?", she asked.

"Technically, yes. But we have a little more distance to cover. I hope you are not tired of walking".

"Don't mind me. It's nice, for a change". She was definitely smiling now.

We crossed the stone bridge, entered the bell tower and hopped on the elevator. "We are almost there", I told her as the elevator came to a halt and we stepped outside once more. "Just a few more steps..."

We reached the top of the tower and there, we finally stopped. Under the large bell that was hanging above our heads I had once found the body of a dead Fire Keeper. Thank the flames, I had long since moved it.

"How far up are we?", I heard my Fire Keeper's voice.

"Enough to stop. We're there. Come". I pulled at her hand again and led her with caution to the edge of the tower. The clear, cool breeze hit our faces and we both breathed deeply.

"Where are we?"

"At the bell tower of Firelink Shrine", I replied, watching closely her face and her expressions. She seemed to enjoy the feeling of the wind against her skin. I wondered if she was already feeling more free.

"Tell me", she said with a wide smile, "what can you see from up here?"

"Well... Mountains, mostly. Snowy peaks of mountains as far as the eye can see... White clouds... And to our right, one can see Lothric Castle in all its glory".

A ray of sunshine broke through the half-light. A gush of wind scattered the clouds and after a few moments we were bathed in sunlight.

The Fire Keeper exclaimed in surprise. "What is this? It is warm, but so different from the Fire".

"It is the sun", I explained and I smiled as I stared at her sun-bathed figure. Rays of sunlight were dancing on her hair. She looked otherworldly, ethereal. A manifestation of the Fire, a light brighter that the sun. Looking at her made me feel like I was burning up. And I was. I was melting away, little by little.

I watched at the light sparkling on the tips of her pale lips. I grew jealous of the sun, for his rays were free to caress her for as long as they wanted, whereas I... I was still trying to find my courage.

I took a deep breath. It was now or never. But first, I had to make sure of something.

"Can I ask you something?", I said quietly and I gently pulled her away from the edge of the tower.

"Of course".

"I've always wondered... How do you understand my gestures, if you can't see me? When I bow, you bow back. When I do something silly, you laugh. You even made a little spin once, when I had raised an Estus on a toast. How do you do this?"

"I can feel it. I can't explain it any better", she said simply. It was just the answer I expected.

As I suspected, she could _feel_ what I was doing, perhaps even more. Perhaps even how I felt. And yet, she agreed to follow me up here. That had to mean something.

"So, if I do this...", I said as I bowed and, sure enough, she bowed back.

"That was an easy one". She seemed to enjoy herself.

"How about... this?". I curled up on the floor, knowing what to expect. She laughed quietly.

I stood up and made sure to watch her face closely.

"How about now?", I said and, with fingers that were almost trembling, I took off my helmet and let it fall on the floor.

The Fire Keeper flinched at the sudden sound of metal hitting stone. The smile faded from her lips. She had understood.

"Ashen One...", she said in a low voice, "...don't do this".

"Why not?", I asked and I took a step towards her, but she backstepped.

"I am a Fire Keeper. I am here to guard the Flame. Nothing more", she replied, sad all of a sudden.

"You do guard the Flame. Nothing will change that".

"I am a Fire Keeper", she repeated. "I do what I am meant to. I am not meant to see, so I don't. I am not meant to feel".

"But you do", I added. "I know you do".

My blood was pumping so hard in my veins now that I thought my heart would explode. But I couldn't back off now. I wouldn't back off now, because I knew I was right.

"But I am not meant to. It is wrong. All of this". I could hear the pain in her voice but it only made me even more determined.

"Why?", I demanded. "Why is it wrong? Who is there to tell you what is wrong and what is right? There is just you and me here". I took another step towards her and she did not back off this time. "There is no one else here. There never was. No one to judge you, no one to punish you, no one to force you into anything. There's just you. The one that holds you back is you".

"You don't understand. I have a duty", she said so quietly I almost didn't hear her.

"I do understand. I have a duty, too. We both fight for the Flame, and we both will, to the end. But that's a whole other story. It has nothing to do with what you feel of what you want. It has nothing to do with us right now".

I took another step forward. Now my body was almost against hers. I was so close I knew she could feel my heavy breath burning her skin. I took a chance and did what I would never dare to do until now. I took her head in both my hands, sinking my hands in her silver hair and placing my forehead against hers.

Her scent was driving me crazy. Her lips were just inches from mine, but I wouldn't kiss her. Not yet. I wouldn't force a kiss out of her. I wanted to set her free first; free to ask for it herself.

"I... I can't", she stammered but still, she did not back away.

"Why?", I whispered and I closed my eyes, drinking in her perfume.

"I am not supposed to". Her voice was even weaker than before.

"Why?", I growled in her ear, barely controlling myself as my lips grazed her skin. I felt her shiver.

"Because... Because...", she whispered faintly as I lowered my lips to her neck, still not touching her but close enough to make her skin crawl. Perhaps it was a dirty trick but, on the other hand, she didn't stop me. She didn't back away. She didn't push me off of her.

Now her breath had grown heavy, too. My hands traveled down her back to her waist, as my breath continued stroking her neck. As I touched the curve of her waist, her body arched for a second and her breath came out trembling.

"Ashen One...". She called my name almost like a sigh, reminding me of the story Greirat told me in what felt like ages ago. She never finished her sentence. She grabbed my shoulders, in an attempt to stabilize herself, I think. I couldn't blame her. I felt drunk and dizzy myself. The impulse to kiss her transparent skin was so strong that my whole body was trembling from the effort to control myself.

"Ashen One...", she repeated. Was she trying to find the will to tell me to stop? Her body had already succumbed, I could feel it. Only her mind stood in the way now. She was panting and trembling and I was burning up with desire, but the battle was still going on within herself.

She was trying to talk but she was out of breath. I wanted to spare her and back off, leave her some space to breathe, but even I didn't have the strength now. I kept tracing her skin, helpless, while the sound of her sharp breaths only added to my desire.

"Ashe One..."

She had managed to find her breath. _Just don't tell me to stop ___, I thought. _Please, don't ask me to stop, because I don't think I can ___.

__"...touch me"._ _


	4. The Bell Tower - part b

Two words, and my self-control came crashing down.

I didn't even think as I wrapped my hands tightly around her. After spending so much time thinking about it, imagining it, fantasizing it, now that the time had finally come, my mind was clear of thoughts. I just let myself go; and I kissed her. She was shy at first, but then she opened her mouth, inviting me to claim her and take the lead.

Nothing had prepared me for this. For the smoothness of her lips, for her mesmerizing taste, for the sweet sensation of her breath mingling with mine.

Just as I started worrying whether I was kissing her too fiercely, she kissed me back; unsure and hesitantly at first, and then more confidently. Her tongue pushed against mine. She tried to swirl it and curl it, but I could sense her inexperience, so I took the invitation and led her, slowly yet intensely, through this intimate dance.

Kissing her was totally intoxicating. Just to taste her was a bliss beyond any imagination. I felt a fire spreading throughout my body, consuming me, threatening to leave nothing but cinders behind. And I cherished it. My whole existence had only one purpose now: to please her.

I bit down on her lower lip and a lustful moan escaped her mouth, one I could never imagine I'd hear from her. I felt my knees weaken at the sound of it. Such a small thing, but it drove me mad with lust.

I wanted to hear it again. And again. I wanted to hear her groan with pleasure.

I slowly pushed her to the floor, not only because I knew that my own legs couldn't hold me much longer, but because I had felt her own legs trembling, too. She lied on the stone tiles and I climbed on top of her. Her hands pulled me towards her, ordering me silently to resume our kissing, to make up for these few moments of parting. Her body was trapped underneath me; through the folds of her black velvet, I could feel her thighs against mine.

I wanted - I needed - to feel more.

I had to leave her lips once again. I sat up straight and started undoing my armor. After I got rid of the many layers that protected my chest and hands, I resumed my position on top of her.

Her hands stroked my bare back, gently traced my muscles. She pulled me again towards her and I felt her breasts pressing against my chest. My hand reached impulsively to cup them. As I felt her breasts fill my palm, I squeezed and groped at them. I could clearly feel two hard nipples, even under the layers of her clothing. She moaned again as I run my fingers over that hardened bump.

Her legs twitched and I felt her spread them under her skirt, allowing me to position myself better between them. I was still wearing my leggings and they had started getting painfully tight, but I couldn't take them off yet. There were others, more pressing matters, that demanded my attention.

She was letting me lead, yes, and she was playing along, but that was not all I wanted. She was still silent. Even now, she wouldn't dare express herself or ask what she wanted. She even bit back every groan that tried to escape her lips. I wanted to truly unchain her and, to accomplish that, I had work to do.

I wanted to make her moan, to make her beg me to give her what she wanted. To admit it, firstly to herself and then to me, and to find the courage to let go.

I looked at her beautiful face, now flushed from the blood that was rushing through her whole body. I tried to imagine how she felt right now: lying there, deep in her familiar darkness, swimming helplessly in a sea of emotions, drowning in the waves of carnal desire, waiting for someone - me - to release her.

But I wouldn't. Not just yet. First, she would have to do that by herself.

I started undoing her dress, slowly, giving her time to stop me, should she want to. Her hands twitched in protest, but then they relaxed - probably just a reflex, a leftover from all this time of modesty and self-restraint.

Just to make sure, I asked.

"Shall I stop?"

I saw her biting her lip indecisively - was she still considering it, up to this point? - but then she whispered: "No".

One button at a time, I managed to undo her dress and reveal her glorious body down to the waistline: skin pale as a pearl, soft and smooth; two perfect, round breasts with with pink, tantalizing nipples, hardened even more by the sudden exposure to the breeze; long arms; and a flat belly with a small, nearly transparent line of hair leading lower, to the places her skirt was still hiding. I grabbed that last piece of clothing, ready to take it off, too.

"Shall I stop?", I asked again.

"No", she replied, immediately this time, and I smiled. So far so good. Now I hoped that I could get her to tell me what she wanted without asking her.

I took off her skirt, leaving her naked before me, and took a minute to admire her body. My eyes traveled up her beautiful, slender legs, and came to rest between them, feasting upon the sight of her entrance, practically hairless, impatient and inviting.

Trying to keep my own desire at bay, I run my fingers up her leg, achingly slow, and along her thigh, relishing the impact this move had on her.

"Don't stop", I heard her whisper, as my fingers denied to touch the one place she wanted me to.

I smiled again. Almost there. But I wasn't done yet.

"Don't stop?", I teased her with a lupine growl.

"Please", she sighed.

"What do you want me to do?"

She reached out for my hand and tried to guide it between her thighs, but I slacked it off her grip.

"No", I said. "Show me. Show me yourself".

She gasped and flushed in embarrassment, but her desire was too strong to be contained by embarrassment alone.

"Show me", I repeated and this time I took her hand and guided it between her legs. Her fingers stroked her slit and she gasped again. I led the motion for a few strokes, but then I let her do it by herself.

Her body arched when her middle finger run over her clit, but she did not linger there. She ran the same finger down her entrance and then it disappeared inside her with extreme ease and a wet sound that made me painfully hard. She was positively dripping already, and as her middle finger worked its way in and out, her soft moans added to the squishing sounds.

I unbuckled my leggings to relieve myself and I freed my erection. I stroked slowly at myself as I watched her do the same to herself. Pearly beads of sweat were forming on her chest and forehead. Her groans became louder and I wanted to touch her more than ever, I wanted to feel that hot, wet slit by myself.

No. I had to hold on a bit longer.

"Another one". My voice came out hoarse. "Another finger".

She pressed her index finger inside her, seemingly forgetting all about her previous embarrassment. Her juices started running down her delicate fingers as she pumped them in and out and all I could do was watch them, jealous and with impatience growing in my stiff penis.

She used her glistening fingers to stroke her red clit and I noticed her other hand teasing her nipple. I wondered how many times she had done this in the past, all by herself, thinking of me while hiding in the corners of the Firelink Shrine.

She gasped for air and then she tried to utter a few words.

"Ashen One...?"

"Yes?"

"Ashen One... Please...", she moaned.

"I'm here", I said, noticing that my own hand had also started getting wet from my own pre-cum.

"Please... I want you. I can't stand it any longer", she pleaded desperately, without ceasing the caressing of her puffy slit. "Please... I want you now".

That was all I wanted. That was all I expected - and hoped - to hear.

"Then it's my turn", I whispered and I pushed her hands away from her body.

I climbed on top of her and kissed her fiercely. She kissed me back in a much different way than before - her modesty had finally started fading away.

I lowered my lips to her breasts and my mouth closed around a nipple; she moaned loudly as I teased it with my tongue. The sounds she was making were adorable, yet hot enough to make my erection throb in anticipation. I knew she could feel it, hard against her leg, and she tried to move her pelvis and set it against my crotch. I sucked hard on her nipple and she groaned; she stopped trying to move her body, understanding that it was now in my mercy.

"It's my turn, isn't it?", I asked playfully and I groped her tits with both my hands as I licked and sucked her nipples. Her body writhed underneath mine, rubbing against me, making it easier to lose control.

"Please...", she begged between shallow and sharp breaths.

I ignored her and kept playing with her tits, but this time my hand slid down her body, searching for this one place between her legs. I knew I couldn't last much longer, not with her rubbing uncontrollably against me, let alone her adorable moans - the sound of them would be enough to make me cum. But first I had to feel just how wet she was by myself.

She opened her legs, practically inviting me and an animalistic groan escaped her lips as two of my fingers slid inside her. She was warn and soaking. It was my turn to groan this time, trying to control myself, as the feel of her burning-hot hole overwhelmed me. I would like to take some more time to tease her, but I could not wait any longer.

A whimper and a pleading: "I want you", echoed around me.

I didn't need her begging this time.

I positioned my body between her legs and, slowly, I pushed inside her. I felt the tight lips closing around the head of my penis; I had to take a deep, calming breath before pushing the shaft inside, too. I slid inside so easily, so effortlessly; her warn, tight walls embraced me, making me sigh with satisfaction. I heard her sigh, too, and her hands hug my shoulders, pulling me closer to her.

I rocked my hips, pulling out only to push again deeper, gliding in and out with ease as she became wetter and wetter. Her moans became sharper now, more serious and lustful, in sync with the movement of my body. It felt so good: my dick filling her entirely, reaching deep spots that made her cry out in pleasure.

I kept moving, taking my eyes off of her only to lower my head and kiss her neck in-between thrusts. I loved watching her. Ecstasy was painted on every one of her perfect features.

I had hoped I would be able to take my time and let her enjoy it as much as she wanted, but I couldn't hold on. She was too tight and I was too turned-on. I sped up my movement, climbing to my peak. As delight started overflowing me, I barely even felt her hands tightening around me, or her body moving along with mine. I heard myself cry out as the world around me dissolved and shocks of pleasure run through my body. I emptied myself inside her and felt my sperm filling her up and then dripping out.

I looked down at her again and saw that she was panting, just like me. Her hair was sprawled around her like a silver sea. After breathing deeply for a few moments, she pushed me off of her and sat up, still trying to catch her breath.

"Can I ask something of you?", she said in a low voice, but with a smile flickering on the corners of her lips.

"I've been waiting for that", I replied.

I watched in surprise as she turned around and positioned herself on all fours, turning her masked head towards me to show me a small, foxy grin.

"This is what I want", she said softly, arching her back, offering me a glorious view of her round ass. Hey entrance, pink and puffy from the stimulation, invited me inside her again. My own juices were dripping from it, trickling down her thighs. She was facing me, still flushed, crowned with her silvery hair, biting her lip in a most adorable way. The sight was more than enough to make me hard again.

Without further ado, I climbed to my knees and grabbed her ass, feeling my member stiffen. I couldn't resist the temptation, so I bit down on her butt-cheek, earning a surprised gasp.

I pulled her towards me and slowly pushed my dick inside her once more. It had been only a few moments, but I had already forgotten how exquisite she felt. She let a long moan and arched her back a bit more, causing her walls to tighten the grip around my shaft.

"Yes...", she whispered weakly as I started pushing deeper and deeper. I knew I could last longer this time, so I took my time with slow and hard thrusts, making her moan, making her squirm.

"Ashen One...!", she panted, pushing against me and, soon, prompting me to move faster. She cried out loudly as I found a very precise spot inside her. I kept thrusting, hitting that spot and making her shout out in pleasure. I felt something trickle down my shaft, and I knew that this time it was her cum, not mine.

I sped up, causing her to moan so loudly that surely everyone in Firelink Shrine could hear her. She didn't seem to care, or even realize it: she seemed so deeply lost in pleasure that she had no care for such things.

Seeing her letting go like this, I got carried away, too. I slapped her tight butt-cheek, making her gasp a weak: "Yes". Her pussy was sopping, allowing me to move even faster. She started battling for breath, crying out salaciously between sharp inhales.

She reached her climax - perhaps more than once, as I kept thrusting hard and fast; I could feel her coming so hard I was afraid she would faint, but I went on because now I could feel myself reaching my peak, too. Her cum was trickling down my thighs, making the slapping sound of wet flesh louder.

I let a loud groan along with her as I came inside her. I gave a few more hard pushes and her moans started fading as I stopped moving.

The moment I let her, she collapsed on the stone floor, breathing hard. Her whole body was shaking violently with each exhale, and her silver hair was plastered on her sweaty neck and breasts.

I caressed her forehead lightly. "Are you all right?", I asked her worriedly.

"Yes", she answered, out of breath.

She lied there and her breathing slowly ended up calm and peaceful. Just I thought she might have fallen asleep after all the exhaustion, she spoke again.

"Thank you... For reminding me... To live".

Instead of an answer, I stroked her hair, twirling her locks in my fingers.

I don't know for how long we lied there, under the bell, with my hand caressing her hair and the occasional sun rays showering us in their golden light. I know that we returned to Firelink Shrine hours later, holding hands.

But, alas, that meant it was time for me to leave again. The bonfire awaited to guide me far away, to places yet unknown.

I gave my Fire Keeper a light kiss, indifferent to everyone else looking, earning another one of her smiles as a prize.

I walked away knowing that she would be waiting for me to return. Knowing that she may look the same to everyone else, but she is not anymore.

She would wait for me to unchain her true self once more, in dark corners and mystic places, and I would come back to her, for she was the force that kept me going, and the only one that could put my weary soul to rest.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
